dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Aventa Quarter
The Aventa Quarter is a district in the city of Karnaca. The Aventa Station connects the Lower Aventa District to the Upper Aventa District, where the Clockwork Mansion of Serkonos' Grand Inventor, Kirin Jindosh, is throning over the city. The district is visited by either Emily Kaldwin or Corvo Attano in the fourth mission of Dishonored 2, where said mansion must be infiltrated to save Anton Sokolov and eliminate Jindosh. Details Lower Aventa Although the Lower Aventa District houses some of Karnaca's more wealthier citizens, a group of poorer citizens is forced to live on the streets. There is an abandoned house which is partially covered in bloodfly nests near this area. Another house is the headquarter of a goup of regenters. The District centers around the Aventa Railway station. A guard booth is located directly in front of the entrance of the station and a group of Howlers have created a makeshift headquarter behind it, ambushing people who stumble upon them. The district's black market shop is located at a back alley plaza and is reached through a side street. Upper Aventa At the Upper Aventa District, which is reached by railway, a gate near a Grand Guard outpost separates the district from the Clockwork Mansion. A wall of light blocks off another path towards the mansion. Next to the guard outpost, there are buildings still occupied by wealthier citizens of Karnaca. However, there is also an abandoned apartment occupied by bloodflies. Trivia *A trio of witches can be encountered at the Lower Aventa District after Sokolov has been saved from Jindosh. *Paolo, leader of the Howlers gang, can be encountered after a visit to the district's black market shop. *A dead Howler can be found on the stone columns that connect the Upper Aventa District to Jindosh's mansion. Gallery LowerAventaEntrance.jpg|Sewer-side entrance to Lower Aventa. LowerAventaPromenade1.jpg|Lower Aventa promenade. LowerAventaPromenade2.jpg|Lower Aventa promenade from a different angle. LowerAventaBonvilleApartment.jpg|Major Bonville's apartment, with its occupant dead on the floor. LowerAventaBloodflyOffice1.jpg|Second-floor offices of a bloodfly-infested building in Lower Aventa. LowerAventaBloodflyOffice2.jpg|Another view of the offices. LowerAventaShrine.jpg|Outsider shrine on the third floor of an infested Lower Aventa building. LowerAventaBrockburnOffice1.jpg|Correy Brockburn's second-floor office. LowerAventaBrockburnOffice2.jpg|Correy Brockburn's adjacent workspace. LowerAventaBrockburnApartment.jpg|Correy Brockburn's third-floor apartment. LowerAventaBackAlleys.jpg|Lower Aventa's shady backstreets. LowerAventaBackApartment1.jpg|Abandoned apartment in Lower Aventa's back alleys. LowerAventaBackApartment2.jpg|First floor of the abandoned apartment. LowerAventaBlackMarketShop1.jpg|View of the underground black market shop. LowerAventaBlackMarketShop2.jpg|Room adjacent to the black market shop, about to be breached. LowerAventaPaoloAlley.jpg|Paolo and his Howlers in a dark alley. LowerAventaAmbushPoint.jpg|Area behind Lower Aventa Station where several Howlers are attempting to ambush passersby. LowerAventaStationSideAlley.jpg|Booby-trapped alley beside the Station. LowerAventaStation1.jpg|First-floor ticketing booth of Lower Aventa Station, the key to which can be bought at the nearby black market shop. LowerAventaStation2.jpg|Second-floor carriageway of Lower Aventa Station. UpperAventaStation.jpg|Upper Aventa Station. UpperAventaBoulevard.jpg|Upper Aventa boulevard. UpperAventaGuardOffice1.jpg|First floor of the Grand Guard Offices. UpperAventaGuardOffice2.jpg|Second floor of the Grand Guard Offices. UpperAventaGuardOffice3.jpg|Third floor of the Grand Guard Offices, where the carriageway passcode is found. UpperAventaSidepath.jpg|Shaded path parallel to Upper Aventa's boulevard. UpperAventaPlaza.jpg|Upper Aventa plaza. UpperAventaLCApartment1.jpg|Upper-class apartment in Upper Aventa (Low Chaos). UpperAventaLCApartment2.jpg|Workshop below the apartment (Low Chaos). UpperAventaArtStudio.jpg|Bloodfly-infested art studio in Upper Aventa. UpperAventaMansionVista.jpg|View of Kirin Jindosh's mansion from Upper Aventa. UpperAventaBrokenPath.jpg|The broken path leading from Upper Aventa to Jindosh's mansion. AventaMap.jpg|A map of the Aventa District from Dishonored 2. AVENTA DISTRICT.jpg|A map of the Aventa District from official guide. ru:Квартал Авента uk:Квартал Авента zh:阿凡塔区 Category:Dishonored 2 Locations Category:Districts Category:The Return of Daud Locations